Better with You
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: not a song fic. I always think that Tori and Andre should be together. Lets what happens as they discover their feelings
1. School

Better With You

Author's note: I don't own Victorious. This is also my first Victorious fanficition. I've written Teen Titans and Danny Phantom but I decided for a change.

_ I loved thunderstorms. I have ever since I was a little kid. Trina was terrified of them though, I didn't even believe we were related no matter how much mom and dad insisted we were. She was eighteen and a pain in the butt with her five year old vocabulary and attention span __**(A/N: I love Trina, she's hilarious but kind of dumb.) **__I was seventeen now. My birthday had been yesterday and my party would be tomorrow since it would be a Saturday. This way I could sleep in and then get ready for the party. Yay. My mom and dad were leaving tonight for the weekend and leaving Trina in charge, yeah, I wonder how that will work too. Just about everyone from Hollywood Arts would be coming, even Jade, who didn't normally do parties or nice. _

_ I was sitting in class; Sikowitz was throwing the pink ball at people's heads to choose who would do the acting exercise. We were going to be doing that alphabet thing except this time we were doing it backwards. _

_ "_Tori, you too." Sikowitz threw the ball at me and I luckily caught it. André, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Sinjin were all up on the stage. I walked up to join them. "Cat, start us out with the letter Z."

"Zebra's are awesome! They're like horses but rebels." Cat said in her little airy good mood voice. I've never seen this girl sad, except when we took her sky mall magazine away.

"Jade's turn." Sikowitz called. "Then Beck, André, Sinjin, and Tori's last."

"You would say something like that, wouldn't you?" Jade was in a good mood too I see.

"Xylophone's are pretty interesting too." Beck obviously couldn't think of another X word, really I couldn't blame him.

"When are two going to get back together?" André was sick of Jade and Beck fighting. They fought when they were together and when they weren't but it was just better for everyone if Jade was with him since she was a little happier with Beck.

"Never, I hope." Sinjin was out now.

"Sinjin, you're out. Tori keep going with the letter V." Sikowitz said and threw the ball at Sinjin, who didn't catch it. Poor Sinjin.

"Very soon, they never last long without each other." I said it was true; they never stayed broken up for long.

"Unfortunately." Cat put in.

"To inform you, we will stay broken up this time, or until Beck sees what a mistake he's made." Yay, Jade was getting mad. This could get dangerous.

"So you say. I think that we can't get back together until Jade is a little more of a people person." Yes Beck that will happen, when I see a flying walrus I'll let you know.

"Really, are you going to fight on stage?" André you really don't know them well enough.

"Quite possibly, well more then quite, this really should surprise you."

"Please stop fighting." Cat always the peace maker.

"Oh fine. We'll finish this later." Jade loved fighting though, weird.

"Jade, can't you just try nice?" Beck clapped his hands over his mouth realizing that that was the wrong letter.

"Beck you're done. André the letter N please." Sikowitz didn't let it slide.

"Nice is relative. Everyone thinks it can mean something different. It depends on your definition, right Ms. Vega?"

"Meaning they should just get over it and get back together like they always do?"

"Yay, they totally should." Cat bounce up and down until Sikowitz motioned for her to get off the stage.

"Love, is what I feel for Beck." Jade said making the whole class go 'Awww.'

"Kind of mushy there Jade." André said, but he was smiling.

"Oh put a sock in it." Jade said to him then turned to the front. "Wait, Sikowitz don't pull me off."

"You know the rules. Tori keep going."

Jade huffed off and sat on Beck's lap, who kissed her on the check. "Just look at that, so gross."

"I think they're cute though."

"How could you think making out in class is cute?"

"Good thing it's acting class." André had a point. This wasn't a regular high school.

"Forget class." I couldn't think. André was way to close to me.

"Everyone, I have a confession."

"Do you now?"

"Can you just let me talk woman?"

"But I like talking."

"About that confession?"

"Zoos are awesome."

"Your party is going to be awesome." I hope he's right.

"X marks the spot!" What? You think of X words.

"Where?"

"Very close to you." I had no idea where this was going. I just wanted to sit back down. Sikowitz was making the wrap it up motion.

"Under your nose."

"Time to go!" I said right as the bell rung. I'm not sure where that was going but at least now, I didn't have to find out.

_I went through a few classes before lunch. I went to music and I played the stupid French horn. I still didn't see why I had to play an instrument. My voice was my instrument. _

_At lunch André called me over and asked to talk to me, alone, without Cat to say something that would make us question her sanity._

"Hey André, what's up?"

"Well, I actually want to talk to you Latina."

"About what?"

"Your party tomorrow."

"I've already said you could D.J. Are you backing out?"

"No I'm not. But are you opening presents in front of people?"

"No, why?" I was certainly curious about this question.

"Because I want you to see what I got you without other people knowing about it."

_We continued to talk about normal, safe topics. André had a tendency to make me weird. I haven't felt like this before. I knew I liked him as a more then a friend but I was terrified of what he thinks of me. _


	2. good morning Tori

Better with You

Author's note: There is no way that I have enough money to buy Victorious, so Dan Schneider still owns, not me. Sad face.

"Ta Ta Ta Tori! Wakey wakey sleepy head." I woke up to Trina bouncing on my bed and yelling. Why didn't I lock my door before bed? I rolled over and looked at my clock, 10 a.m was flashing on the screen.

"Fine, I'm awake Trina just stop bouncing and yelling, you're reminding me of Cat. I also haven't had coffee yet, I consider this a danger to anyone who comes with two yards of me." It was the truth, I was dangerous pre coffee.

"Okay, there's some downstairs. It's super yummy but you have to get up to get some." She was using her sing song voice.

"Trina, get out of my room."

"Tori, I wanted to borrow something."

"It's my party and you want to where my clothes?"

"No silly, no of them are cute enough for me. I wanted to borrow something to clean in so I don't ruin any of my clothes." She is so vain.

"Why would I want you to ruin my clothes?" I didn't expect an answer. "Fine, you can look after I get dressed. Now get out."

_I managed to get her to leave but two minutes later I was standing in a pair of jeans and a bra looking for a top when she came bursting in, with André_, _yay_. _I yelped in surprise._

"Relax mu cha cha. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." André said while grinning wickedly, I was an unhappy Tori.

"What are you even doing here this early?" I asked as I pulled a shirt over my head. I'd change before my party into something cuter. I looked over at Trina who had my favorite shirt in hand, "Not that shirt Trina."

She whined but grabbed another shirt and I just nodded because it already had paint stains on it.

"I came to help you clean up and set up my DJ stuff before the party. Plus I brought you your favorite." He was holding an Aroma Joes cup in his hand. (**A/N: just go with it.)**

I smiled and took the cup from him, "That's really good." I said after taking a long drink of my mocha Fro Joe.

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you André you're the best person ever." I said and hugged him. "Now what is this super secret present you got me?"

We sat on my bed and he pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. "Before you open it Tori, I need to tell you something." I just look at him and wait for him to continue with what he was saying. My heart was beating like twenty times faster then it was probably safe to. He looked really nervous. "I…"

"Just say it!" I'm not patient.

"I like you. I like you as more then a friend should. You're beautiful and funny and a killer singer. You're perfect."

Okay, now honestly this wasn't what I was expecting. Trust me I was hoping for this but no way did I actually think that it would happen. I don't know what to say. I always no what to say, wait that's Trina, not me.

"Tori, please say something. I don't care if you tell me you just want to be friends and that I shouldn't have said that and…" I cut him off by kissing him. When I released his lips and smiled at him he said "you never want to speak to me again. Wait, you just kissed me. Sorry, brain and mouth not on the same page right now."

I just laughed "I feel the same way André. I have for awhile now."

"Then open your present girl." So I did. It was a locket that had an inscription on the back 'I love you' was all it said. Inside there was a picture of Hollywood Arts.

"It's perfect André, I love you too." I meant every word. "Why Hollywood Arts though?"

"So you always remember where you came from."

"Your picture should be in there too, you were the one who convinced me to go."

"I figured you'd say that, so here." He handed me a picture of him that was already cut to fit. This boy knew me so well.

_I just kissed him. Right there, in my room, on my bed, with the door locked. Did I know what would happen exactly? No, I had no clue. I was still a virgin. Kissing was as far as I'd gone. Sure, I've been felt up once but I didn't like the guy that much. When we kissed I heard fireworks. Oh my God I was becoming like Trina. That kind of sickens me. I realized then how much I liked him. _

_ He pushed me down lightly onto my bed and he positioned himself so he was on top of me. I groaned a little when I felt his excitement press up against my thigh. Well I guess what they say about black guys is true, they have big dicks. I could feel it through my jeans and his jeans. As the kisses got more heated he took of my shirt and I took of his, it was only fair. His hands moved up and down my sides before he got brave enough to feel my chest. I'm pretty flat chested so I was slightly nervous about what he though of me. I hoped he still liked me. I think he read my mind because he broke the kisses to whisper in my ear 'you're perfect Tori.' He started kissing my neck and my collarbone. His lips traveled down my sternum and I felt his lips through my bra. He reached underneath me to take it out, to have easier access. I think this is what snapped me out of it. _

"Whoa, André stop." Instantly he pulled away and kissed my forehead and just cuddled up against me. Very obedient. "Are you a virgin?" Might as well get straight to the point.

He shook his head no. honestly, I'm not surprised. "Are you Tori?"

"Yes. How many girls?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"One, just Jade. When we were dating we lost it to each other. I think it was mostly to get it over with. I liked her but it's not the same as I feel for you. I feel so much more for you."

I nodded into his chest. His arms were wrapped around my torso and his warmth was radiating to me. This was a great feeling. "I feel a lot for you too. I guessed I just freaked. Sorry.

"Don't be, I won't push you. It's your pace, not mine." André really was perfect for me.

_I leaned up and I kissed him. He soon followed suit, nibbling my bottom lip to have access. I allowed this and I start to move off his chest and I straddled his abdomen. I cupped his face in my hands, he had really soft skin. I could feel us getting lost in this kiss. I felt his hands move up and down my back and pressing me into him. His hands traveled down to my butt and I let them stay there. After a good ten minutes he moved his hands up to my bra again. He pulled away and looked at me. He was asking for permission. I hesitantly nodded. I trust him. I knew it would be okay. I rolled over onto my back. He leaned on top of me. I arched my back as I felt his hands go up to unclasp my bra. Like most boys, he struggled. I chuckled lightly as I reached behind me to help him a bit. Once it was off, he looked down at me. I looked away self consciously. _

"Tori, look at me." I did. "You are beautiful, don't be self conscious." This whole mind reading this was getting annoying but I reached my face up and kissed him.

_The kiss continued. He touched my bare chest and I moaned in response. I felt him smile against my lips. I felt like I should do something for him but well, I was scared. I brought one of my hands down and I undid his zipper and button. He pulled away. _

"You don't have to." He told me, his eyes said he wanted me to though.

"I want to."

"Tori, Andrew, time to clean, I'm not doing it all myself." Trina called from the hallway.

"It's André." He yelled at her a looked around for our clothes.

"Be right down Trina." I heard her walk away. André handed me my clothes and waited patiently to go downstairs to help Trina before she got upset.


	3. party time

Better with You

Authors note: I still don't own. I was able to bust out these three chapters because I'm bored at work. Party Time!

_Trina, André, and I spent the day cleaning. It was now six in the evening and the party started in half an hour. André was getting his DJ stuff started, he decided that he would spend half the party playing DJ and Beck could do the other half. Hurray for sharing. Trina and I were up in her room doing her make up. I was now where a pair of hot pink short shorts and a black sequined top. Trina was wearing a plain white tank and a mini skirt. She was doing my make up for me after arguing about it for ten minutes straight. _

"Trina, have you had sex before?" Okay, I just had to know. I was thinking of doing it with André but I needed advice.

"Yes. Only once though. Wait have you?"

"No."

"But you're thinking about? With Andrew?" Trina was dumb.

"Yes and yes with André." I added some stress when I said his name; maybe she'll get it right eventually. Yeah I didn't believe it either.

"It hurts Tor, and you know what they say about black guys. Once you go black, you never go back. Or in "white chicks" **(1) **Once you go black, you need a wheel chair. We don't have a wheel chair Tori."

Am I seriously related to her? "I'm sure I won't need a wheel chair. I'm pretty nervous though. I don't think it'll happen tonight but I'll tell you if it does." She nodded in response when we heard the door bell. She squealed and we left the room.

Tw_o and a half later the party was in full swing. It was 8 at night and André had given up being DJ to Beck. We were now dancing together out on the Patio where there were less people. I heard one of my favorite songs come on. "Stolen" __**(2)**__ was such a pretty song. He pulled me in closer and swayed gently with me to the slower tempo. Soon we were in full on make out mode. I pulled away and locked eyes with him. I think he knew what I was hinting at. I led him out of the patio and upstairs to my room. Trina and I caught each other's eyes and she just nodded to me. She'd get everyone out of here in two hours like she was supposed to. _

_ Up in my room we still heard the party faintly. The music wasn't that loud so we would get noise complaints, so in my room we turned on our own music and locked the door. He started "Stolen" again and pulled me over to the bed and I lay on top of him. Our lips met and parted. Our tongues battled for dominance. Our hearts shared the same beat. We were perfect for each other. _

_ I reached down and I tugged at the hem of his shirt. He got the message and pulled it off along with mine. We were lying down next to each other, side by side. Our bodies pressed hard together. Oh I love this boy. He was turned on, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't also. He took of my bra and flung it across the room. We stayed like this for awhile. I pulled away. _

"Can we talk for a minute?" I whispered. He pulled away and we got underneath my blankets and cuddled. "How far is this going André?"

"Tori, we could stop now and spend the rest of the night like this and I'd be happy. How far we go is your choice. Would I like to go further? I'm a guy, I'd love to go further. I just don't want you to regret this."

"I wouldn't regret it, not with you. I love you, I'm just scared."

"What in the world could you be scared about? I love you too my Latina angel."

"I'm scared of you leaving me. I'm scared you won't like me anymore. I'm scared that I'd end up pregnant and alone."

"Victoria Elizabeth Vega," oh god, full name **(a/n: I don't know her real middle name.**) "Look at me." I looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you, ever. I would only like you more. If you got pregnant I would be there for you. I love you, forever and ever."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. I'm sorry for doubting you."

_Our kissing continued. His hands grazed my butt as I heard the song switch to "Vulnerable." __**(3) **__His hands were shaking, he was as nervous as I was. Did I think we were going to have sex? I think we might. I undid his pants, this time, no impatient Trina knocked on my door to ruin it. I've never done this. I just did what felt natural. I touched him hesitantly and with only one finger at first. I felt him shudder against me as I took his whole length into my hand. I'm not sure about all black guys, but I knew this guy was big. I continued touching him and he groaned as he undid my jeans. I stopped to help him a bit. I kicked off my jeans and we went right back to what we were doing, bare chest pressed against bare chest. Hands touching each other's most sensitive areas. One finger touched my wet core. I whimpered slightly, begging for more. He was obviously fine with giving me what I wanted, he pulled my panties down but he stopped. He pulled away. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. He was staring at me. I was naked with the blankets of me; the only two things on me were the locket and his eyes. I reached for the blankets to cover myself. I was blushing like crazy and I was so glad he couldn't see me in the dark room. I looked at the clock and I saw it was ten thirty. We spent more time here then I thought. _

"Tori, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself. Tell me to stop and I will. This is as far as we go if you want."

"I think I want to go further. Not right yet though. Lets cool down for a second and talk." He nodded as he moved next to me and pulled me into his arms. The music in my room played on as we talked for the next hour. We talked about everything from what we wanted to do with our lives to music to children. We were perfectly compatible. I heard Trina yell to everyone to get out at 11:15. At 11:30 I heard the last car door slam and Trina go upstairs to sleep. It was peaceful. André had been quiet for a few minutes. "André are you still awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About…"

"If we should keep going or just sleep. I want to but I want you to be one hundred percent ready and willing when I take you."

"I am. After the past hour of just talking, I know that I'm ready as long as it's you." I pulled him up to me and we kissed.

_My body felt like it was on fire. André's touch was more heated, needier then before. I felt him as he kissed my neck and nibbled my ear lobe, I moaned. He kissed my shoulders, my clavicle, my sternum, and finally his lips found their way to my breasts. I was in heaven. His fingers found themselves traveling south and one grazed my desire. That one finger was soon inside me pumping in and out. His lips traveled south. They rested on my pubic bone for just a second before I whimpered 'please'. He seemed more then happy to comply. His tongue replaced his fingers and I moaned out his name. He kissed his way back up and I flipped him onto his back. My lips traveled south just as his had. I tentatively kissed the tip and I heard him moan. His body was practically begging for me to touch him. I pulled his boxers of and I took him into my mouth. It wasn't easy to do. I gagged a little and that pulled him back to reality. He picked me up and leaned me against the pillow. He climbed on top of me and looked me in the eye. _

"Last chance to say no." He whispered as he pulled a foil square out of his jeans pocket on the floor. He opened and rolled it onto himself.

"Never."

_He kissed me as he positioned himself at my entrance. We locked eyes as he started to push in. My breathing hitched in my throat, it hurt. He stopped for a second, waiting for the okay. I nodded and he continued. He pushed in further and tears came out of my eyes. I whispered for him to keep going. Finally, he pushed through my barrier and I cried out in pain, he instantly froze. _

"Tori, we should stop."

"No, just give me a second to get used to it."

_He did. I kissed him on the cheek and told him to continue after a few minutes. He started out slow but I knew the pace was killing him, he wanted a release. The CD was now playing "Better with You." __**(4) **__I felt a rush in the pit of my stomach as he went faster. I knew that I was close. I heard him moan my name and tell me he was close. I nodded and said same. Five minutes later, we were done. Completely spent, he rolled over onto his back and held me close. I just realized how small I was compared to him. Without noticing, I was crying. He noticed though._

"Tori, why are you crying?" concern was evident in his voice.

"I don't know."

"We don't have to do it again. I love you. I just want to be with you. I'm always better when I'm with."

"I want to do it again. I love you too. I'm just a bit emotional after my first time. I just want to be with you, I'm only me when I'm with you."

_He held me as I cried my last tears. We talked some more before we fell into a deep sleep. _

_***morning time***_

_ I woke up in André's strong arms. I felt at peace, I didn't dream it. I smiled as I kissed him to wake up. _

"Good morning." He whispered kissing me back.

"Good morning."

_I knew that were would always be together. He didn't freak too much when he saw he made me bleed. He made Trina and I breakfast and stayed to help pick up from last night. My mom and dad came home and he met them. They love him. He left and Trina and I talked. I knew he was mine forever. _

1: I don't own White Chicks

2: Dashboard confessional

3: secondhand serenade

4: Five times August


End file.
